Ezri Dax
Ezri Dax was a heroine introduced in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode Shadows and Symbols. This version of Dax was portrayed by Nicole deBoer. History Ezri was born Ezri Tigan to Yanas Tigan on New Sydney. Her father did not get along with her mother and was frequently away. She had two brothers name Janel and Norvo. Never wanting to be joined, Ezri instead joined Starfleet, and by 2375 was an assistant ship's counsellor on the USS Destiny. After the death of the Dax's latest host Jadzia, Dax was sent back to Trill on the Destiny to be joined with a new host. However the Dax symbiont's health took a turn for the worst. As the only Trill on board Ezri agreed to take on the symbiont. She was unprepared for waking up with eight other personalities inside her, not having any of the training and preparation to take on a symbiont. Learning of the situation the Trill Symbiosis Commission (TSC) tried to help Ezri as much as possible, giving her books to read and counselling her, but since the joining was completed there was little they could do. Ezri went to Earth to seek out her friend Benjamin Sisko to ask his help in assimilating all the personalities inside her. Happy to see his old friend, Sisko and his son Jake agreed to help her, and took her along when they went to find a Bajoran Orb on Tyree. After finding the orb, which once uncovered released a prophet who promptly went home and kicked out the pah-wraith, the Siskos and Ezri returned to Deep Space Nine. With Jadzia fresh in everyone's minds, it was hard for them to adjust to the new Dax. Worf especially had a hard time dealing with Dax in a new young woman's body. The two were eventually able to work out their feelings and become friends. She entered a relationship with Julian Bashir, but the relationship ended because Bashir's feelings had been for Jadzia Dax, not so much Ezri Dax. Ezri was instrumental in the closing days of the war when she went to rescue Worf after the Klingon ship he had been commanding was destroyed. The pair were captured by the Dominion, but released by Damar, who asked them to take a message back to the Federation that they had an ally on Cardassia. Feeling that Ezri was a worthy successor to Jadzia, Martok decreed that Jadzia's membership in the House of Martok had passed on to Ezri. Even so, Ezri was not as enamored with the Klingon Empire as Curzon and Jadzia were, looking at the Klingon Empire with a more cynical eye. She helped Worf realize that Gowron was corrupt, that he was the latest symptom of a Klingon Empire that had lost its way. She went on to state that the Klingon Empire quite frankly was dying, and that it would come to a bad end if Worf didn't stand up to Gowron. With that in mind Worf challenged Gowron when the latter tried to send General Martok on a suicide mission. After killing Gowron, Worf refused to be named the next chancellor, naming Martok to be chancellor in their place. After the war Ezri switched to command, becoming the first officer under Elias Vaughn on DS9 after Kira Nerys took religious vows and left DS9. During a coup that briefly removed Martok as the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire Ezri helped Worf find the Sword of Kah'less and deliver it to Martok in time for the final battle against Gothmara's forces. Ezri was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2380, and transferred to USS Aventine as science officer. During the Borg invasion of 2381 Ezri took command after the deaths of the Captain and First Officer. She performed well enough that Starfleet promoted her to Captain, and assigned her as the permanent CO of the Aventine. After the assassination of Federation President Nanietta Bacco by Baras Rodirya, who had been masquerading as the Bajoran politician Ishan Anjar, Ezri helped her old boyfriend Bashir in his quest to resolve the Andorian reproductive crisis. This was after "President Ishan" refused to help the Andorian people as the crisis neared the point of no return, which would've resulted in the Andorian people dying out in a century. Ezri decided then to stand up to the President to keep Starfleet from interfering with Bashir delivering a cure to the Andorians. She was removed then from command and sent to the stockade on Jaros II. When the Federation Council realized that Ishan Anjar was actually Baras Rodirya, and that he had arranged the death of President Bacco, he was arrested and removed from power. All the charges against Ezri were dropped, and Ezri was restored to Captain of the Aventine, and given a commendation by Starfleet for helping resolve the crisis. After assisting Admiral William Riker while he was under the influence of the Cytherians, Riker decided that he was going to do all he could to get her and the Aventine a good assignment for all they had been through lately. Following the destruction of the Uraei artificial intelligence, Dax took the Aventine to Memory Alpha to pick up the severely injured Bashir. Dr. Tarses repaired the damage to Bashir's spinal column, however Bashir remained in a catatonic state due to the mental trauma he suffered from the death of Sarina Douglas. They decided to take Garak up on his offer to look after and care for Bashir, and Dax took Bashir to Cardassia. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:War Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason